


One More Dance

by stardust_20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_20/pseuds/stardust_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little piece was inspired by the Philinda video titled "A Thousand Years" by The Mse09. It was also inspired by the S2 episode "I Will Face My Enemy", and is set a few hours after that episode ends.  It's short and sweet and has nothing to do with my longer work, The Winds of Change (which I am working on still, honest!), but I watched the video and was inspired to try to get this little scene out of my head.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by the Philinda video titled "A Thousand Years" by The Mse09. It was also inspired by the S2 episode "I Will Face My Enemy", and is set a few hours after that episode ends. It's short and sweet and has nothing to do with my longer work, The Winds of Change (which I am working on still, honest!), but I watched the video and was inspired to try to get this little scene out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

“I lied.”

The slamming of the door was less harsh than her words, and Coulson almost winced as he looked up to find May standing in his office, feet planted as if she was ready for a fight.

He pushed aside the paperwork he’d been staring at unseeingly for the hours since she’d left his office and braced for it. “Excuse me?”

“I lied,” May repeated, the words slightly softer but the expression on her face one of grim determination.

“About … “

“Dancing. I did like dancing with you again, just like the old days.”

A smile played about his lips and a weight lifted from his heart. No wonder she was wound up so tightly. Admitting feelings was like pulling teeth for her. Worse. 

He stood and walked slowly around his desk. “I know.”

“I liked working undercover with you.” The words surprised her. They hadn’t been on her lips a second earlier. 

“I know that too.”

She might have stepped back as he closed in and stood too close - violating her personal space - but May never backed down. Not for anyone.

“How do you think I knew the impostor wasn’t you? I know you, Melinda May. Better than you think.”

“Should I be scared?”

“Are you ever?”

“I am now.”

The words could have sounded playful and in another context they might have been meant that way, but he knew how to read her and what he saw in her eyes nearly brought him to his knees.

“Dance with me.”

“Here? There’s no music.”

He held a hand out to her. “Pretend.”

Slowly she put her hand in his and their arms slid around one another familiarly. As he began swaying to the imaginary music in his head, he pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. 

God help her, this was exactly what May needed. The warmth of him. The solid reality of his presence, still here in her life. Reassuring her that he wasn’t gone yet. She tucked her head in closer and closed her eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our conversation earlier.”

“Me neither.” Whispered, the words warmed her ear.

“I don’t _want_ to think about it.”

“Ditto, but we have to plan for the future.”

“A future that may not come.”

“I hope to God it doesn’t.” The words were heartfelt and she felt him shudder slightly. “For both our sakes.”

She stopped the dance and looked into his eyes. “You know how hard it is for me to face that possibility?”

“I do know. It’s the hardest thing you’ll ever have to do.”

“Harder.” She swallowed. “Imagine our places were reversed.”

Coulson lifted his left hand away from hers and touched her cheek. “I can’t.”

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes again, perhaps more to hold back the tears she was too embarrassed to shed in front of him. Her now free hand caressed his shoulder and neck on the way to clasping with her other one around him.

“You know I’m not going to abandon my plan altogether. My first priority is to keep you alive.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure we’re clear in case the worst - “

She didn’t let him finish. “I’ll always be here for you. You know that.”

He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “I know,” he whispered, knowing that she was saying so much more than just those few words. “You know I feel the same about you.”

“I know.”

He leaned in then, impulsively, and touched his lips to hers gently. Smiling, he squeezed her tighter against him and began to sway to the music in his head. 

May’s heart cracked open a fraction and a single tear fell down her cheek. She leaned her head against his and let him lead her in slow circles around his office. “I like dancing with you,” she whispered. “We should do it more often.”

His response was to nuzzle his cheek against hers as he made a promise to himself. He would dance with her every day from now on for as long as they had left.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
